Franz Reinford
|seiyuu = Hiroki Yasumoto |voiceactor = Armen TaylorArmen Taylor Twitter (accessed: October 23, 2019) at @ArmenTaylor |aliases = * Black Alberich * Franz Lughman|birthDate = Unknown|relatives = *Irina Reinford (wife) *Alisa Reinford (daughter)|affilliation = *Black Workshop *Reinford Group (former)|gender = Male|eyes = Red|deathDate = September 1, 1206|deathPlace = Tuatha de Danann}}Franz Reinford (フランツ・ラインフォルト), also known as Black Alberich '''(黒のアルベリヒ), '''Alberich of the Black Demise (黒き終焉のアルベリヒ) and by his maiden name Franz Lughman (フランツ・ルーグマン) is the head of the Black Workshop, the leader of the Gnomes and responsible for the execution of the Great Twilight Plan. He wields the combat shell Zoa Balor (ゾア＝バロール). He serves as one of the main antagonists of Trails of Cold Steel III. Profile .]] In S.1196, Enforcer No. IX, Sharon Kreuger, infiltrated the Reinford Group headquarters on behalf of Anguis 6, F. Novartis, to meet up with Franz Reinford, but after an accidental explosion he disappeared. In order to fulfill his goal of ushering in the Great Twilight, and by extension the reformation of the Great One, he created the Originator Zero series, with the purpose of them dying for their souls to sublimate into the Sword of Demise, a weapon capable of destroying the Holy Beasts. The Sword would then be used to slay the Nameless One, triggering the Great Twilight. Following the death of Ishmelga, Alberich is freed of the curse and returns to his original form of Franz Reinford. He passes on after using the Lost Zem to restore the life of Crow Armbrust. Personality ''.]]Prior to being brainwashed by Ishmelga, Franz Lughman/Reinford is a kind and caring father and husband to his family. As Black Alberich, he is a cold-blooded and uncaring man who is willing go to any lengths to achieve his goals, including unquestionable ones. This is shown when he revealed himself to be alive and claimed that he married the Reinford family just to obtain their technology and knowledge as part of his plan to reform the Great One. Gallery Black Alberich - Introduction (Sen III).jpg|Introduction in . Alberich's Past - Flashback 1 (Sen III).png Alberich's Past - Flashback 2 (Sen III).png Alberich Orb (Sen III).jpg|Alberich's orb that allows him to observe events Osborne and Alberich (Sen III).jpg|Alberich with Giliath Osborne in Osborne & Alberich (Sen III).jpg|Alberich with Giliath Osborne in Alberich (Sen III).png|Concept artwork. Alberich - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal. Alberich - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal. Alberich - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal. Alberich - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal. Alberich - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal. Alberich - Fine-tuning Sketch 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch. Alberich - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches. Black Alberich - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Black Alberich - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Black Alberich - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Black Alberich - Screenshot 4 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Franz Reinford - Flashback 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Flashback - Franz Reinford before transformation to Black Alberich Franz Reinford - Flashback 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Flashback - Franz Reinford before transformation to Black Alberich Franz Reinford - Flashback 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Flashback - Franz Reinford before transformation to Black Alberich Franz Reinford - Flashback 4 (Sen IV).jpg|Flashback - Franz Reinford before transformation to Black Alberich Franz Reinford & Sharon Kreuger - Flashback 5 (Sen IV).jpg|Flashback - Franz Reinford meeting Sharon Kreuger Franz Reinford & Sharon Kreuger - Flashback 6 (Sen IV).jpg|Flashback - Franz Reinford meeting Sharon Kreuger Trivia * The name 'Lughman' might be based on the god Lugh from Irish mythology. Lughman is responsible for the creation of Airgetlam and Claiomh Solais, two swords from Irish mythology. References Category:Characters Category:Reinford Group Category:Gnomes Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters